Camping
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: One-shot, Kurama x Kuwabara LEMON-like content, fun with sleeping bags. Rated M. The gang gets together after some time apart for a camping trip, but with a little rain, a lot can change. When has a camping trip EVER gone wrong, or weird? Well...


I got this idea while ago (as the date suggests), not to mention I've been perusing the YYH kink meme on lj too much for my own good the last few days. Aaand I recently reread BlueUtopiah's _Chips & Beer_, and… uh, yum? Yet even after all that time… the title still sucks. I'm no good at titles. xD

I apologize (or maybe it's a good thing) that it's not… lemonier. I'm terrible at sex (doesn't _that_ sound wrong?). Let's pretend it's someone's birthday, and _that's_ why I wrote this smutty-esque thing. Durr. Happy birthday to someone out there! Haa.

Disclaimers apply, lemon-ish warning… Have fun with it (and yourself, if you feel so inclined).

_**Camping**_

_Anna Jaganshi_

_August 30__th__, 2013 – October 4__th__, 2013_

Hiei didn't see the novelty of sleeping in the outdoors—after all, he did it fairly often on a regular basis. Plus he just wasn't all for the "friend-fun-time." Kurama had to somewhat agree, but then again, he'd spent the last couple of decades sleeping in a cushy bed. He didn't mind ditching the city for a couple nights with the old gang.

Yusuke had suddenly sprung on them the idea that they should all hang out sometime. It had been too damn long, he'd said, and that they really should do something before they all grew old and died without ever seeing each other again. Everyone (sans Hiei) had agreed to the idea, and it was decided a camping trip was in order.

Most couldn't come with once the time came; Shizuru had work complications, Yukina was needed by Genkai to help with the sudden surge of demon immigrants, Botan was needed for Spirit World duties, and Hiei was Hiei and boy, was Hiei dead-set on _not_ going. In the end it was Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko that would be making the small trip together.

They chose a path that branched off from the beach near Genkai's temple, and set off on a leisurely hike through the expansive forest.

Unfortunately, by the time they'd all hiked out to a suitable clearing, storm clouds had moved in overhead. Luckily the group had decided to bring tents and not just go with sleeping bags. Yusuke and Keiko were sharing, with Kurama's tent next to theirs and Kuwabara's next to the fox's.

It was shortly after they had hidden themselves within their canvas confines that the rain kicked in. It wasn't strong by any means, but the sound drowned out much of anything else. Kazuma sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He was half in, half out of his sleeping bag, because even with the rain it still felt a little muggy outside. The rain certainly wasn't going to help.

"So much for a nice getaway camping trip," he said to himself, staring blankly and bleakly at the top of the tent.

Suddenly the zipper at the door was being opened, and Kuwabara sat up and flicked on his flashlight to find Kurama poking his damp head in, a small smile on his lips, as his hand held the flap out of the way.

"Mind if I bunk with you tonight?" he asked easily, motioning toward the rain outside. "Our tent is so old, turns out it had a hole in it. I was getting soaked."

"Sure man, get in before you get even wetter!" the taller boy said, waving his hand to gesture him in. Kurama uttered a thank you as he pulled the zipper open further, hurrying in with his own sleeping bag tucked under his arm. He zipped the tent shut once more, and Kuwabara scooted to the right so his friend had more room.

"Uh… oh, here it is. Dry yourself off some," Kuwabara said, handing the redhead a towel. He'd brought one just in case they came upon a creek or something and decided to swim, but it looked like it had other uses this trip.

"Thank you," the fox spirit said again, smiling as he settled the towel on his head to soak up as much water as he could.

After he was fairly dry, Kurama and Kuwabara settled back into their bags, both leaving the top halves rolled down so they didn't feel too smothered by heat. Kuwabara flicked off the flashlight. They lay in companionable silence, both a bit weary from the hike yet.

Not long after, Kuwabara heard the distinct noises of giggling and moaning. Sitting up, he looked to Kurama, whose eyes glowed in the dark, then glanced in the direction of the sounds, even though he couldn't see through the tent. He didn't need to, to know where the noise was coming from.

He groaned himself. "Those aren't four walls, guys. It's thin material!" he called over the soft pattering of rain. Yusuke and Keiko either didn't hear him in turn or chose to ignore him. Grumbling, Kuwabara slumped back in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes. "Must be nice to get off and not care if your friends can hear you…"

There was a thoughtful pause of silence before the younger man heard rustling. Assuming Kurama was just trying to get comfortable, he thought nothing of it.

Until he felt a fairly heavy weight settle across his partially sleeping bag-covered lap.

His eyes popped open to find Kurama sitting on his lap, hands propping him up on either side of Kuwabara's hips. Even in the dark the young man could see the devilish smile on the demon's lips, his eyes still glowing.

"U-uh…" Kazuma cleared his throat before hurriedly mumbling, "What're you doing…?"

"Wouldn't it be nice," Kurama started softly, reaching a hand up to the waistband of Kuwabara's sweat pants, "to get off and not care…?"

"Huh?!" he cried just as Kurama palmed his crotch. The taller boy jerked, his hips moving without his consent into the other's grasp. He gasped and grunted; it was way different than touching yourself with your own hands…

And he still had his pants on!

"Might as well. Yusuke and Keiko don't seem to mind," he continued. He lifted both hands to the hem of Kuwabara's t-shirt and slowly inched it up as he settled more fully against his groin, grinding down and making their clothed members rub together. Kuwabara groaned and Kurama sighed. "Make all the noise you want and don't care."

"But…" Kazuma groaned again, unable to help himself as his redheaded friend continued his movements. He raised his hands and placed them on Kurama's hips with the full intent to still him, but instead pressed the lithe fighter's body down even harder as he thrust upward. But this time his shirt was scrunched under his chin, and Kurama had his fingers expertly tweaking and playing with dusky nipples.

And when the fox spirit leaned down to replace one hand with his mouth, despite his suggestion to make as much noise as he damn well pleased, Kuwabara took his own hand and slapped it loudly over his mouth as another moan escaped him. Kurama nipped, nibbled, licked and sucked the nub until it pointed proudly upward, and then he switched to the other side, returning his hand to the soaked nipple he'd abandoned.

Kuwabara continued his upward thrusting, wishing he could rip off their sweat pants but not wanting or daring to be so forward. Bad enough what he was doing as it was, especially when he'd fully intended to save himself for Yuki—

"Ow!" A more savage bite to his nipple had Kazuma slamming his hand to the floor of the tent. He looked down to find dark, dilated green eyes peering up at him. When he saw that he had the taller teen's attention, he slowly and sensually licked the nub in apology.

"Don't think of anything else," he whispered, as if he'd heard Kuwabara's thoughts. He sat up a bit and moved upward, licking slowly up Kuwabara's neck and nearing his mouth.

Before he could make it there, however, Kuwabara huffed out, "N-no kissing. If we're doing this, no kissing."

Kurama snorted softly and moved instead down the other side of his throat. "Of course, 'Pretty Woman.'"

"Shut up man, that ain't fu-uuck…" Kuwabara arched upward again, his hand returning to his mouth while the other gripped Kurama's thigh tightly to help keep him grounded. The fox spirit had swiftly moved his hand into the taller man's sweatpants, touching him—_finally_—without the inhibiting clothes in-between. He stroked and kneaded, using his thumb on the very tip and making Kuwabara jerk futilely. His mouth continued at the junction of the sword-wielder's shoulder and neck, and by the time he was finished there a large, dark hickey was already forming.

When both sensations ceased, Kuwabara groaned, trying to push his hips upward once again to gain the much-needed friction. Kurama's hands had relocated to the ruddy-haired man's hips, holding him completely still.

"Let me make us a bit more comfortable first," Kurama huffed, his own arousal apparent in his voice and making Kuwabara quiver in anticipation. The redhead quickly pushed Kuwabara's sweatpants to his lower thighs, and then he gripped the waistband of his own and pulled them completely off.

"Kurama…" Kuwabara practically whined, especially at now seeing the redhead's body in full, minus his shirt. He whined again when the shirt quickly joined the pants. His hands reached up and groped Kurama's chest, returning the favor by playing with his nipples almost expertly.

"Kazuma," Kurama whimpered, and even in the dark Kuwabara could see the flush on the fox's face. With them both free of their pants, Kurama rubbed and moved almost feverishly against Kuwabara's groin. Kazuma choked at the feeling of their flesh touching together, and his fingers rather harshly twisted the nipples in their grip. Kurama cried out in ecstasy.

Suddenly he reached up and grabbed Kuwabara's wrists, placing them roughly down to the ground again as he moved down. And then his mouth was completely covering Kuwabara's cock and sucking desperately.

"Guh—" He had to try harder than ever to stifle himself. Kurama hadn't released his hands, but he then managed to wrest them free. One went to his mouth yet again, while the other gripped Kurama's somewhat damp hair.

The fox _had_ to have done this before. It felt too amazing to be his first blowjob. Then again, it was Kuwabara's first, so…

Kurama's tongue traced the underside of his member from base to tip; so slow it was tortuous and yet still incredible, then laved at the tip lavishly. Kazuma continued to grip Kurama's hair, guiding and enjoying the sensations Kurama's tongue provided.

All of a sudden there was an insistent rubbing against his leg, and Kurama's breathing was steadily picking up. He could feel the puffs of air on his groin heavily exiting the fox's nose. Sitting up as best he could, Kuwabara looked down to see Kurama still happily giving his dick attention…

But he was grinding and pressing against the sleeping bag, bringing himself friction as well. The inside of the bag was soft for sleeping, while the outside was a slightly rougher material, and Kurama was obviously enjoying its feel. His hand reached down to join his gyrating hips, and Kurama moaned around his manhood as he simultaneously touched himself and humped the sleeping bag.

Not wanting to be ungrateful, Kuwabara shifted his leg against Kurama, giving him even more to rub against and increasing the friction significantly.

The fox groaned so loudly Kuwabara slipped even further down his throat. The smaller passage was exquisite, and before he could warn his friend, Kuwabara was reaching his orgasm and didn't want to do a damn thing to stop it. He could feel Kurama twitching and jerking against his leg through the sleeping bag material, and with a final moan the redhead came himself.

Both were panting, trying to catch their breath after the pleasurable spell. Kurama groped blindly for a moment before bringing his hand up triumphantly with the towel—another purpose for it on this trip. He cleaned himself and the sleeping bag as best as he could before sighing softly and flopping back onto his own bag. Still lying down, he fetched his pants and wriggled into them again.

Kuwabara finally got his breathing under control, and asked, "So… uh… what now?"

Kurama chuckled throatily. "I was just helping a little with your jealousy, Kuwabara. And my own needs, of course."

"I wasn't jealous," he grumbled, snuggling down further in his sleeping bag at the fox's soft laugh. "They were just bein' loud and all, is all I was saying."

"Mm." The fox hummed in agreement before tucking in himself. "Goodnight."

"Night…" Kuwabara was stumped by the careless attitude his friend was adopting, but he figured, if Kurama wasn't going to make a big stink about it, he wouldn't, either.

The two men woke the next morning feeling refreshed and well rested. They were surprised to hear Yusuke already moving about, but when they heard Keiko also whispering not-too-quietly to him about something or other, they figured it was the young woman that had made him wake up so early.

"Kurama? What're you doing in Kuwabara's tent?" Yusuke asked, quirking an eyebrow at the blushing Kuwabara, and Kurama, climbing out of the tent with his sleeping bag under his arm and his shirt in the other hand.

Smirking secretively, Kurama rolled up his bag and plopped it next to his tent before pulling his shirt back on. "My tent had a hole. Kuwabara was kind enough to host me for the night."

"Oh, that's no good. We'll have to bundle up your tent then. You can just stay with Kuwabara again tonight," Keiko said, already moving over to the fox's ruined tent to help pack it away.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled in gratitude.

When Kuwabara went over to help as well, and saw the offending tear in the tent that had resulted in the two redheads playing roommates (and then some) last night, he paused in thought.

He'd had a cat, Eikichi, for a long time. And when she had been a little kitten, Kuwabara had gotten used to the many rips and rends in fabric and skin that had at first come with her.

So when he saw the rips in the canvas, looking very similar to Eikichi's scratching from her nails, he couldn't help but wonder if it was a fox's claws that had ripped into the tent the previous night. He didn't dare to ask.


End file.
